Fame
by narutonoob66
Summary: What did Sasuke care that it was bad publicity? Was it his fault paparazzi followed him everywhere? Why couldn't he just be allowed to be a normal teenager? Smuts are in my livejournal. Link is up in my profile.
1. Obvious

Fame.

Chapter one: Obvious.

_**Daddy, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, yeah.**_

_**But we just like to party, like to party, yeah. (1)**_

Uchiha Sasuke sat on a couch in some random dorm, music thrumming around him; in his ears, his heart, and lungs, drum and bass shook him. A bottle of some sort of liquor in his hand, he didn't remember which, had burned his throat enough to where he could no longer taste the foul liquid. Which was good.. He didn't want to taste it, he just wanted to be drunker than he already was.

"Sasuke!"

His own name offended his ears.. Well, not his name per say. Just the voice screaming it. Even though he'd had various sexual encounters with this person, and was sure that his feelings for said being extended beyond friendship.

A cold gaze turned in the direction of the voice, hair and eyes and skin so bright that his pupils surely dilated to adjust to the sudden light. His heart rate increased at the thought of the scent of the other, and he was immediately ready to touch the other's hard body. "Uzumaki.." He greeted the other, allowing him the seat next to him.

"I didn't know you were coming tonight.." His friend said, sitting sideways to face the pale teen.

Lust took over him, and Sasuke could resist no longer. He leaned forward, pressing their lips together heatedly. He didn't care about or notice the eyes slowly turning towards them, nor did he notice the flash of a camera.

He should have.. He should have known that paparazzi would have followed him.. They did that every day, every where he went.. It was typical. After all, Uchiha Sasuke was an heir to the famous Uchiha weaponry company. Well, for now he was. His father had already threatened to cut him off from his money and the position waiting for him as future owner of the company.

But none of this crossed his mind at the moment, he was more focused on the feel of the blonde's lips on his.

_**I liked having hurt,**_

_**So send the pain below..**_

_**Where I need it. (2)**_

Sasuke drudged slowly down the stairs, his ears ringing and his head pounding. He'd had far too much to drink last night, and all he could remember was waking up still in his clothes from the night before..

He'd gotten up and taken a shower, the smell of breakfast enticing him down stairs. "Good morning, Mother." He said to his mom as he passed her, not noticing the look of anger she sent him. He headed to the kitchen table, and almost got to sat down before the angry voice of his father startled him into turning around.

"Sasuke.. Your Mother and I would like to speak with you before you leave for your classes." Fugaku said, a folder newspaper in his hand.

"Concerning what, may I ask?"

His father dropped the paper on the table next to his son. "Look at the front page. What the hell were you thinking?" His voice was raised, but he wasn't yelling. Not yet, anyway..

Sasuke's eyes widened.. How the hell..? He didn't even remember speaking to Naruto last night.. This obviously said 'wrong.' His lips were all over Naruto's, and the blonde's hand was in his shirt. A bottle of vodka was in his hand, and the picture underneath showed him drinking from said bottle.

"Well…? Explain this."

"It's not illegal for me to drink, Father. I'm nineteen years old.." He defended.

"Not illegal? This is true, Sasuke, but it sure as hell isn't appropriate behavior for an Uchiha! It isn't the sort of publicity we want drawn to us, especially when I'm trying to get this new partner in metal forging! You're illicit behavior is ruining the company name, and, regardless of whether or not I even allow your insolent ass to represent the business in the future, this sort of behavior will eventually force me to sell!"

The pale teen let out a snort. "Bull shit.." He'd never spoken so brashly to his father. "You remember how Itachi acted in college! I know you knew of the sort of this he participated in, which are far worse than me drunkenly kissing a classmate! Was he punished for his behavior? Absolutely not." At the point, he was beginning to fume. His breathing rate had picked up, and his hands were beginning to shake. "No, absolutely not."

"The difference between you and your brother, is that he had enough sense to engage in those acts in secret! He wasn't parading around like some flamboyant _queer_, especially in front of the press! That's the difference."

"Well, of course. First born Itachi could do know wrong.. Where's Moses when you need him?" Slay all the first born of the sinners.. And that surely included his parents. They attended church service every Sunday, but they didn't uphold the 'Christian' way.

Sasuke's mother dropped her jaw the statement, taking a step forward to her son. She didn't hesitate in slapping her hand across his cheek, the action startling ever herself. She'd never so much as laid a hand on her children.. Her husband had always been the one to handle the corporal punishment.

The youngest Uchiha shot her a glare, grabbing his car keys from the kitchen table and heading to the door. He'd grab breakfast on the way to school..

_**I'm ripe with things to say..**_

_**The words rot and fall way..**_

_**If a stupid poem could fix this home,**_

_**I'd read it every day.. (3)**_

Sasuke still had his sunglasses on as he treaded down the side walk of his school, heading through the front doors and to his first classroom. He could hear the whispers of other classmates, knowing that they'd either seen him at the party or seen the front page..

He didn't care at this point. It was his life. Like none of the girls speaking about him hadn't ever kissed another female at a party before.. Most likely all of them had. It was college after all. Weren't they supposed to experiment? This had gone terribly wrong for Sasuke.. Obviously.

At the worst possible moment, Naruto bounded across the classroom and right next to him. "So I cut out your picture and put it in my photo album." He said, smiling as he placed an arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

The Uchiha pushed his friend's arm off of him, sending him a glare. "I do not wish to speak with you about our.. accident last night. In fact, I wish to keep our relationship to nothing beyond friendship from this point on." Sasuke wasn't so sure he meant that, but.. It was all he could do right now to attempt to thwart off the hostility from his parents.

"Chyeah, right. You couldn't keep your hands off of me even if that pretty little head of your's depended on it.."

Sasuke knew the other was right. However, he still had to try.. It wasn't that he wanted anything to do with the company anyway.. If he ever gained possession of it, he intended to sell it.. Right now, he just needed to keep them pleased enough to keep giving him money.

"Hn.."

His mind was more than distracted as he listened to the professor lecture, trying to keep himself focused enough to take down enough notes to pass the test on Friday.. Thank God this was his only class that day.. Except now he had to find an excuse to stay away from his home.

It wasn't fair.. Just because his family owned a very important company, he wasn't allowed to be a normal teenager? He'd never been allowed to be a normal anything..

As soon as his class was over, he headed to the library, studying as much as his brain could possibly allow.. He even studied for things that weren't currently on his radar. He'd realized that it was nearly four in the afternoon, and he'd been bullshitting around long enough. Shouldering his messenger bag, the Uchiha headed to his car, speeding back to his house. He knew that if he wasn't dressed and ready for dinner at six, he'd be in for a hell of a 'talking.'

It wasn't like dinner was anything important, anyway.. They never had any sort healthy family discussion, mostly just arguing about business, and this and that. He hated it.. His parents had absolutely no love for each other, only staying together to further their image of a 'normal' family.

But normal these days consisted of divorce, infidelity, abuse, and addiction. Well, three out of four wasn't so bad.. His father had cheated on his mother before, even though they'd never admit that to their kids.. He'd heard the slaps and the yelling before, and as of late, it was getting worse. Itachi and himself had both dealt with the addiction part. The older child was worse, though.. Sasuke would still find little bags of cocaine in Itachi's room every now and again..

The pale teen sped into the driveway, his tires screeching as he stopped suddenly. He flung off his seat belt, grabbing his bag as he exited the vehicle. Not bothering to so much as look his parents in the eyes, he made his way up the stairs and into his room, where he made sure to lock his door.

Sasuke tossed his bag on the floor by the side of his desk, flopping down on his bed. God, he hated this place.. The smell of it even disgusted him. It was too clean.. You wouldn't even know it was a house, if there weren't people there. It looked more like a show room.. It was putrid. He kicked his shoes off, scooting up until his head was resting on a pillow. A soft buzzing in his pocket made his cell phone known, and he reached down to retrieve it.

It was from Naruto.. A picture message. The blonde was standing in his bathroom mirror in his boxers, his tanned abs flexed and hard.. Just the thought of the way they felt under his finger's had Sasuke stirring..

The pale teen stood up, heading into his own bathroom and locking the door. He unbuttoned his shirt, leaning back against the wall. Turning his face to the side slightly, he held his phone out and took a picture. Satisfied with the way it looked, he sent it in a reply message to his friend.

Soon enough, his phone was ringing. "Yeah..?" He answered it without hesitation.

"Where are you..?"

Naruto's voice always aroused him, no matter what he was saying.

"My bathroom.. Why?" He could hear the nervous hesitation in his own voice and he hated it..

"Come over.."

"What for..?"

"Don't you know..?"

Sasuke swallowed. "Alright.. I'll be there.." He'd deal with the consequences later.. Right now, he wanted Naruto. And that was all that mattered.

_**(1) - Beautiful, Dirty Rich - Lady Gaga**_

_**(2) - Send the Pain Below - Chevelle**_

_**(3) - Stay together for the kids - Blink-182**_


	2. Hell

Want the smut from this chapter? Go to my live journal. My account name is gakilovesyou.

_**And when we go, don't blame us, yeah**_

_**We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah**_

_**You made us, oh so famous**_

_**We'll never let you go**_

_**And when you go, don't return to me my love..(1)**_

Sasuke knew the way to Naruto's home like he knew the way to all the best hiding places in his mansion. He hated his own house.. There was no reason for four people to live in a house that big.. And the money the thing cost could probably go to house some ten-fifteen small families comfortably.

It was ridiculous, the money his parents spent on things when other people were suffering. Not that he was one to worry about other people's problems, but still…

The pale teen pulled into the other's driveway, turning off his car before stepping out. He made sure to lock it; the tanned teen lived in a kind of shady neighborhood. He headed to the front door and walked in without knocking. Naruto was sitting on the couch texting, like usual..

"Turn that damned phone off while I'm here.."

Without saying anything, the blonde did as he was told, dropping the silver object on his couch. "Do you know how sexy you are..? With your shirt off, leaning against the wall the way you were..?" Naruto said, standing from the sofa to approach the other. "Its very, very… sexy.." He drawled out, his hands moving to unbutton the shirt the way it had been in the photo. His fingers moved up to messy his perfect hair. "You look good when you aren't so anal about your hair.." He commented, next moving to unbutton the pants Sasuke was wearing.

"You aren't wasting any time, are you..?" Sasuke said, leaning against the wall next to the door to allow Naruto to do as he pleased.

"Def not.."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. He hated that Naruto had begun to speak 'text' lingo. It was ridiculous.. "Then hurry up, deadlast.. You should have us both undressed by now.."

Naruto let their eyes meet, challenging the other's gaze. "You want to do this here then? I thought the carpet hurt your knees.." He said, unzipping the pale teen's pants and attempting to jerk them down, but Sasuke's hands stopped that. He wasn't going to have his pants down right here by the door..

"I'd appreciate the pain right now.."

The blonde raised a brow. "Fine, have it your way." He said bluntly. "But I want you bent over something.. I'm tired of trying to hold you up when your arms give out.."

Sasuke had to resist the blush trying to force it's way to his cheeks.. Why did Naruto have to speak so smut-fully? "I don't want my stomach pressing into something hard, so pick wisely, or I won't have it.. " He informed his friend/lover. He wasn't sure where the boundaries between the two lied, but he didn't much care either. He wanted Naruto, and the blonde always wanted him as well..

"The couch.. Though, I'm not wholly concerned with your comfort at this point.." Naruto replied, stepping to the side and pushing Sasuke towards the sofa he'd just been sitting on. "On your knees.."

The Uchiha complied after he pushed his pants down far enough that Naruto would be able to spread his legs adequately. He leaned forwards over the cushions, no longer embarrassed by the inappropriate position. "If you weren't concerned with my comfort, you wouldn't have that lubricant on the coffee table."

"That, Sasuke, is to make it more comfortable for me.. Who said I planned to prepare you..?"

The older teen swallowed at that remark. Christ, he hated when Naruto did it that way.. It hurt _too_ much. But, he'd been the one to mention that he wanted the pain, so it was his own fault. "Fine." He said through slightly gritted teeth. "Just get it over with then.."

He could hear Naruto's clothing shuffling behind him, and he hard the cap open on the lube.. All the noises and the absence of the blonde's body behind him was making him anxious. When he felt Naruto kneel behind him, he almost wanted to speak up and say he changed his mind. He wanted to tell the other he didn't want it that way anymore..

(Scene deleted for adult content. To read the full version, please visit www . Gakilovesyou . livejournal . com …..remove the spaces)

The pale teen headed straight to Naruto's shower, pulling off the clothes that were barely left on him. Making sure the door was locked so he would have privacy, he turned on the warm water and stepped under the flow. Comfort washed over him, and the Uchiha let himself relax somewhat. The pain in his backside was still a distraction, but it came second at the moment to the heat enveloping him.

His mind began to wander here and there, thinking about things he shouldn't be thinking.. Sasuke had learned that, deep down in the pit of his being, the feelings he had for Naruto went way beyond friendship.. They went way beyond this kinky love game they played.. They went way beyond anything he'd ever felt for another human being.

Something in him told him that what he was feeling was l-…

A sharp knock on the bathroom door jerked him, thankfully, from his train of thought. The abrupt sound had made him jump, startling him.. "What do you want..?" He called through the door, slowly shutting of the water. He was done anyway..

"Just making sure you didn't slip and die.. You've been in there for like twenty minutes.." Naruto replied, turning around and heading back to sit on the couch they'd just had sex on. Not that it really mattered, they'd had sex on just about every piece of furniture in his house.. Including the kitchen table. Sasuke had punched him in the face for that one, once they were finished, complaining about how he'd never be able to eat there now knowing what had gone on right of the very surface of it..

"I'm done, now, so don't worry about it.." Sasuke's normal cold attitude was slowly replacing itself.. He never acted as submissive as he did when Naruto was taking him that way. Then, and only then, he let go of everything he'd ever believed he should be, and let the younger blonde have his way with him..

He stepped out of Naruto's shower, hating how cold it suddenly felt.. The pale teen grabbed a towel and began to quickly dry off, wrapping it around his waist as he headed into Naruto's bedroom to borrow some clothes.. His had gotten all sweaty and gross anyway..

Once he was dressed in a pair of loose sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt, the Uchiha headed back into the living room to lay down on the couch. Naruto was taking up part of the seating space, so it was difficult, but he managed. Warm fingers began to run through his hair, separating the wet strands.

"You alright..?" Naruto asked, turning sideways and pulling the older teen's head in his lap.

Sasuke nodded, turning so that he now lay on his side, allowing himself to lay the way Naruto wanted. It was comfortable anyway, and he told himself that it had nothing to do with respecting the other's wishes. "Just tired.."

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at wearing you out." The younger male replied, cockiness in his tone. "Sometimes I don't like being that rough with you, but you told me you liked it.."

"Hm.." He wished his friend would just be quiet so he could take the nap he needed, but he knew that probably wouldn't happen.

"I'd like to just.. Enjoy it with you sometime. Have sex with you, you know, without doing it to relieve your stress.."

Sasuke brows furrowed, his heart feeling like it clenched. Was Naruto reciprocating the emotions he himself had long been denying he had..? "….Why?" He was worried about the answer..

"You know.. I like you."

That same feeling took place in his chest. This time, though it was taking permanent residence.

"I like making you feel good. Makes me feel good, too. Sometimes when I'm falling asleep at night, I can smell you.. Feel your hands.. Taste you. I want to be with you, but you've told me you don't like me like that.."

Sasuke could hear some sort of ache in Naruto's voice, and he was sure that it was something close to what he was feeling as well. "I.. I didn't know that, Naruto.." He replied, his eyes still closed. He was almost afraid to open them.. didn't' wanna see the pain he knew would be in his companion's blue irises.

"And it bothers me. I know that if I asked you to be with me, you would tell me the same thing you always do.."

The Uchiha swallowed. "And that would be..?"

Naruto's hands stopped running through his hair. "That it just isn't in your taste to have a boyfriend. And that it would disappoint your family.."

"I don't really care what they think anymore.." He replied, without thinking what that would imply. He still wasn't sure if he was ready for some sort of relationship.

"Will you, then..?"

The hope in his words made Sasuke's heart drop. "Naruto.." Why did he keep doing this to him? Hadn't he explained to him that this was strictly sex..? "God, Naruto, I don't know.."

"I won't tell anybody.."

The pale teen sat up, turning around to face his friend. He leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to the other's lips. "I'm willing to try, but I'm not gonna say it'll work out." He could feel the other's smile, even though he wasn't looking. Sasuke knew this was making Naruto happy, but he was also afraid of how this would turn out..

(1) Mama -My Chemical Romance


End file.
